The Great Swap
by ncsgirl
Summary: In which there are some gender swaps and we meet Kaiba. If you know the Manga, you'll see where this came from.
1. In which we meet Kaiba

This is the first chapter of a gender swap world I've been meaning to write for a while. If you're wondering, the formula is anyone with an item is switched and anyone who should have an item because they were in Egypt in the past is switched. If both are true, they cancel. 

"Alls I'm saying is, I don't see how Buddhists are dangerous. I mean really, they're all non-violent and peaceful and junk, how do they do anything to hurt other people?" I was listening, but not really caring to the background noise created by the usual talk that surrounded me in any room.  
"Yes, but she's not Buddhist Joey. You completely missed the point." That would have to be the girl the group of boys had with them.  
"Well what is she then? It's not like we can just go ask, and even if we could, she probably wouldn't be to excited to tell us." Joey's tone switched somewhere in the middle and spiraled down into a mutter.  
"She's still a person Joey. Being the President of KaibaCorp can't change somebody that much." My head snapped up from my book and my chair scrapped as I turned to face them.  
Joey stared at me; eyes wide and mouth open with his tongue hanging out slightly. The girl raised her eyebrow at me, looked at Joey, rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"I take it you're interested," she smiled.  
"Considering it's me you're talking about," I watched her eyes widen, "I have every right to be." I turned to Joey, "and stop staring. You look like a dog"  
"I- I wasn't staring!" He was flustered. I raised my eyebrow and turned back to my book.


	2. In which Kaiba meets Yugi's Grampa

Kaiba's first name is a secret until it gets mentioned. I haven't figured out which one to use yet but I will decide for the last chapter.

I stopped by a small game store on my way home from school. It hadn't been a very eventful day and I spent most of it wondering how everyone else got on without being bored to death.  
There were the puppy and the girl and their pointy haired friend Yugi buying game cards from what, by family resemblance, was Yugi's grandfather.  
"Come on in!" He said as the bell above my head rang.  
"What's this? Yugi, this is your family's game shop?" No wonder they were inside playing games while everyone else was out on the basketball court.  
"Oh! You're Kaiba from our class aren't you?" Yugi smiled brightly as the mutt's mouth fell open.  
"Hello." I paused and noticed the cards in Yugi's hand. "You play Magic and Wizards"  
"You play too Kaiba?" The mutt looked at me hopefully. "That's great! We're going to play at school tomorrow. You can play with us"  
"Huh... Gimme a break. You actually think you're in my league?" I paused. "Let me see your cards"  
The mutt handed them over easily. I looked them over critically before bursting out laughing and throwing them in his face.  
"What a beginner. You could never match me." Joey flipped out and scrambled to pick up all his cards. "I'm good enough to compete in the national competition. You could never win against my deck so it'd be pointless to play against you"  
"Come back once you've got 10000 cards at least, and then we'll talk. If you get 50000, I might consider playing you." I chuckled, smirking, then turned to the shopkeeper.  
"Do you have any good cards here? I might be persuaded to buy." He turned enthusiastically to the shelves behind the counter.  
"Hn...?" A card lay out of any sort of case. "Wha? It can't be!" I picked it up to make sure it was real.  
"The legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon..." I barely breathed just as it was snatched from my hand.  
"Old Man! Where did you get that card! What's it doing here!" He held it back. "Let me have a look at it"  
"Well... just a look." He handed it to me. I couldn't believe it. The card radiated power. And with an attack of 3000 why shouldn't it? If I could only put that into my deck... I'd be invincible!  
The old man snatched it back again. "Alright, that's enough"  
"Old Man! Give me that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" I opened my suitcase and slammed in onto the counter in one fluid movement. "I'll trade you all these cards"  
"Wowza! A briefcase full of cards!" Yugi and co. chorused.  
"I'm sorry, but no." The old man didn't even think it over, a fatal mistake in my presence.  
"No matter what?" I wouldn't trade that card for the world and he obviously knew how much it was worth. It didn't matter though. Most people lost their senses around me. I leaned on the counter making full use of my feminine attributes.  
"Kaiba isn't it? I know you want this card so much... however I have good reason to hold onto it." Either his resolve was weakening or he believed I wasn't going to get that card today.  
"An important gamer friend of mine in America gave this card to me. This card is as important to me as my friend!" He motioned to the picture on the shelf. "I could never give it up"  
"And it's the same with common cards... If you really treasure something, it grows a heart of it's own, just like this card. You would never trade anything for that heart." He continued. I felt the sneer make it's way onto my face.  
"So take good care of each and every card in this trunk Kaiba, then you'll find the true strength of the game." I closed my case with a bang.  
"Fine... I get it. Later then..." I turned and left, unsure of why there was a pang in my chest and a tear in my eye. 


	3. In which Kaiba steals

Ya... I know it's short...

I found my way to where Yugi was playing the mutt without much trouble. There was laughter and comments were scattered about how pathetic the mutt was at the game. I'd watched most of the match.  
'What a low level duel...' I thought, laughing to myself, 'the elementary schoolers at the national tournament are stronger then them'  
"Yugi." I greeted him as warmly as I could. It was like talking to a child.  
"Ah, Kaiba!" He smiled and blushed.  
"It's kind of fun watching you play," I silently added, 'into my hands'  
"By the way, do you happen to have the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in your bag by any chance...?" I batted my eyelashes for good measure.  
"Wow! How'd you know it was in there? I begged my grandpa to lend it to me for just one day. He made me promise not to play with it though." There was a trickle of sweat on Yugi's cheek.  
"Could you show it to me one more time?" I did my best to look innocent. "Ever since yesterday when I touched that card, I've been so excited I couldn't even sleep! And... well..." I paused and changed tactics, looking meek and appologetic. "What your grandfather said yesterday made me realize what it means to love the cards"  
"Okay then! I'll show it to you!" Yugi didn't think either, but I suspected that was because he thought I meant every word of what I'd said. Such a naïve person and his power are soon parted.  
"Mmm... It is a beautiful card!" I carefully switched it with the copy I'd made from the catalog whilst Yugi was distracted by the mutt and the girl who was always around.  
"Thank you Yugi! Just holding this card makes me love this game more than ever!" I smiled brightly and handed the copy to him. 'My plan went perfectly! He hasn't noticed a thing!' 


	4. In which Kaiba loses

'There's no way I'll lose at the next tournament!' I thought as a rare smile spread on my features when school let out.  
"Kaiba!" came a cry from behind me. I blanched and turned to face-  
"Yugi!" I cried. He flinched.  
"Are you on your way home?" Sweat trickled on my cheek.  
"Kaiba, please give that card back," such a simple statement that poked so many holes in my plan.  
"What!" I cried.  
"I didn't say anything about you switching the cards because everyone was watching..." Yugi said quickly.  
"S-so you think I stole your card! I gave it back to you!" Emotion on any matter was rare for me, but I found I couldn't keep control of myself.  
"Even I can tell the difference between a copy and the real thing..." Yugi lowered his head. "Please give it back"  
"I know nothing about it!" Not the best I could have done, but Yugi wasn't the best opponent I'd ever faced.  
"You must know!" Yugi cried. The school was luckily deserted. "You have to know how important that card is to my grandpa"  
I looked at him skeptically and allowed him to continue. "If I don't keep my promise and give that card back, I'll break my grandpa's heart! I can't do that to him! He's my grandpa! I can't betray him"  
'Oh come on.' I thought. 'What about my feelings'  
"I really don't know about your card. Before you complain about your grandfather, why don't you try believing your friend?" I said, turning to walk away. There would be no more trouble from him. I would make sure of it.  
"But Kaiba!" I turned swinging my suitcase into his jaw.  
"Shut up already!" Yugi was knocked back.  
"I don't care about 'loving the cards' or stupid things like that! Tell the old man this; it's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose." I laughed but stopped abruptly as a chill wind staggered me.  
"Kaiba! I challenge you to a game of Magic and Wizards." Yugi glared and his voice deepened.  
"I suppose you want the card?" I smirked.  
"Yes. If you win you can keep the card." Yugi replied. He led me to an empty classroom and set up a desk.  
"Well Yugi, I can't believe you challenged me to a Magic and Wizards duel... What are you thinking?" I shook my head lightly and chuckled.  
"The rules of this Magic and Wizards game will be a little different then what you've seen before." Yugi warned. At my questioning look, he continued. "You'll see once we start"  
"Well, sounds like fun..." I trailed off in thought. 'Heh... no matter what house rules you have, my cards won't lose'  
'If I get in a pinch I can always use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... I'll just tell him I got it someplace else.' I smiled.  
"Our life points start at 2000, if you reach zero you lose. Each deck has 40 cards." Yugi said. "Game start"  
"Well then, I'll go first." I drew my card.  
The game played itself out and I was indefinitely going to win. Yugi was still acting as though he had a chance. Unfortunately, he did have a chance. He drew the Summoned Demon. I blinked in shock.  
"How did you get that in your deck!" I cried out.  
"My grandfather owns more than one incredible card Kaiba." Yugi then began to crush my creatures, one after another.  
'Hn... I'll have to use the Blue-Eyes White Dragon...' I thought.  
"Wow... You're good Yugi. You might even be able to compete in the national competition." I slipped my hand into the pocket of my blazer as he smiled and looked away.  
'I'll just pretend I drew it this turn!' I thought, adding it to my hand.  
"I play the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" There was a pause as my dragon took shape and form and it was beautiful. I couldn't help myself from laughing. "Say goodbye to your Demon Yugi"  
Another pause. "Why don't you attack?" I stared as the dragon fizzled out of existence.  
"Kaiba, that card is not yours. I can see my grandfather's soul behind it's blue eyes. It decided to destroy itself rather than follow your order." Yugi explained.  
"And now it's my turn. Activate spell, Monster Reborn!" I watched in horror as the ankh appeared and revived the Blue-Eyes. "Attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon"  
"What! I lost!" I cried.  
"Penalty game! Illusion of Death!" Another eye appeared in Yugi's forhead and my chair tipped backwards.  
"What is this?" I looked around at the mist and indefinable 'ground' I was standing on. "Is this... the world of Magic and"  
A growling interrupted me and I turned. I was faced with monsters from the game. Claws, teeth, and staves were brandished against me. I screamed and vaguely heard Yugi.  
"Don't worry Kaiba, it's only an illusion. I hope by turning you into a card you'll find the true meaning of the game and be a true game master"  
The monsters ripped me to shreds. 

The ankh is on the Monster Reborn in the manga and the Summoned Skull was originally called the Skull Demon. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is never translated to Japanese, even in the anime, all the characters say it's name in English.


	5. In which Kaiba gets a name

Appologies for the shortness. It's both the epilogue of this arc and the prologue of the next one.

I woke up in my bed at home. Mokuba was asleep on the couch against the far wall. I was still in my school uniform and there was a card in my pocket.  
I pulled it out expecting to see the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. There in my hand was... me... Ishizu Kaiba. I stared until I heard my brother yawn.  
"You up?" He asked.  
"Arbitrarily." I hurriedly put the card back in my pocket.  
"I was worried." I rolled my eyes.  
"Didn't I tell you not to worry? If you worry about things you never do anything useful." I stepped into my walk-in closet and changed quickly.  
"Is KaibaLand still on schedule?" I asked. He nodded.  
"It's ahead by a week." Mokuba stood waiting for me.  
"Good. I'm going to make a few changes." He followed along behind me as I went to my lab. 


End file.
